


Library Card

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris reads entirely too much. Perhaps it's time he invested in a library card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Card

**Author's Note:**

> Highly NSFW/explicit/sexual content involved. Modern AU where the races of Thedas are very much a part of modern society. So elves, dwarves, qunari, etc. Have you ever considered Garrett Hawke with glasses? Well you really should. ;) Enjoy.

“ _I have always imagined that paradise would be a kind of library._ ” - Jorge Luis Borges

****

“...Again.”

“What?”

“He's here again.”

“Who?”

“That elf guy.”

“Specifics, please.”

The librarian turned towards his associate, his expression dour, “The same elf guy that always comes in asking for Hawke.”

His female counterpart's face lifted with recognition, “Oh, that one! Wait, he's back?”

The other nodded wordlessly, his eyes drifting over towards the white-haired elf standing quietly off in a corner. He had asked for Hawke moments earlier. When informed that the man of inquiry was away for a short break, he turned down any other offers of help and mentioned that he would wait for the man to return. So there he stood, his expression unreadable.

The dwarf female sighed wistfully, her green eyes glimmering as she gazed upon the frequent visitor, “He sure is cute.”

Her co-worker looked up from his spot next to her, his face still sour, “Don't waste your time.”

She snickered, nudging him in the ribcage, “You're only pissed because he turned you down, Dorian.”

The man's eyebrows shot upwards at her unusual insight into the matter. He recovered quickly, however, “Far from it, dear. I was merely trying to show a patron to their destination.”

Harding laughed, “The only destination he has in mind is the quickest route to Hawke.”

Pavus groaned at this, his ego hurt more than anything. He couldn't blame the elf, though. One good look at the large man was enough to send anyone into a tizzy. “Perhaps I should go fetch him?”

The dwarf shrugged her shoulders, “I'm about to head to break, I'll send him up.” And with that, she gathered to her feet and disappeared down a staircase.

–

Quiet breathing from various, sporadic readers and the harsh crackling of pages as they turned filled the air. The musky scent of ink, paper, and ignored texts bound together by leather and glue swarmed through the library like a fog, luring all who entered into an immediate state of reverie and relaxation. The ticking of the clocks timed perfectly with the soft throbbing of Fenris' heart as he waited. Reaching to scratch a pointed ear, he delighted in the sound of a few piercings rattling around in the cartilage.

“Oh, hey!”

The deep voice ripped him from his pensive state, his emerald eyes narrowing in on the large ox of a librarian. His bright smile and even brighter stare caught him by surprise (as it always did). Today the man was dressed in a pair of thick rimmed glasses, his ornery eyes dancing behind the glass.

“Harding told me that you've been waitin' on me. Sorry 'bout that. I was takin' a break.”

Fenris glanced about the mellow library and then turned back towards Hawke, “I can imagine why a break would be necessary.”

Garrett snorted, crossing his outrageously large arms, “A guy like me can't go gettin' bored, ya know. I'd fall asleep on the spot.”

The elf stared up at him quietly, the tattoos inked in white a stark contrast to his dark skin.

“Leather today, huh?”

“Pardon?” Fenris questioned, his tone gruff and a little too aggressive.

“Leather jacket. Looks good.”

Hawke made to touch the fabric, but refrained, his hand falling back to his side once more. “Anyway, something I can help you with? You know, you comin' in here all the time has me wonderin'.”

“Wondering what, exactly?”

Alarm stole over Fenris, his tongue swelling in his mouth as he tried to swallow and think of an excuse.

“How fast you read.”

Gawking at the taller man, the elf blinked profusely as he tried to digest just what exactly the man had said. How fast he read? Nothing on why he frequented him in particular? Just his speed?

Laughing a bit to himself, white teeth peeking from behind usually pressed-together lips, the patron shook his head, “Of course you are.”

Hawke studied him a moment longer, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he rubbed at the back of his neck, “Anyway, you need help with somethin'?”

Fenris nodded, his hands stuffing into the pockets of his black jeans, “I would like something a bit more challenging.”

“As in?”

“Heartier, healthier, more text to read. I need something with depth and clarification, not some sort of useless drivel that teens get entirely too passionate about.”

Garrett chuckled, adjusting his v-neck a bit, “Fine, fine. You'll only find those types of boring things in the older stuff.”

“Take me to it.”

“It's clear up on the second floor.”

Fenris felt his pulse heighten slightly, his dark brows arching slightly, “Nothing will keep me from my goal.”

–

He hadn't been lying when he'd said the object of Fenris' mission was to be found in such an outdated area. In fact, the shelves were jam packed with mismatched, worn books. The scent of mothballs and forgotten literature held heavy over the air as they wandered the aisles between shelving units. Not a single soul, aside from theirs, was to be found on this floor. Most people busied themselves with popular topics and authors, even the older readers. So they lingered close to the computer station and entryway of the library.

Following behind Hawke, Fenris felt his eyes wandering from the books a little too frequently. Large shoulders flexed under the fabric's strain, testing the durability with each movement he made. The true unsung hero, however, was to be found adorning the librarian's hips and legs. The tan dress pants clung unceremoniously tight against the man's rear. With each bend and reach he made for books, the elf worried about the material giving way and ripping free. Surely the man knew as much but cared little for the possible results or thoughts of those around him. He wasn't the type to feed into the opinions of others so easily.

“Anyway, this one here is ' _War and Peace_ ' by Leo Tolstoy. Pretty long. Looks kinda boring. Might be just what you're lookin' for.”

A large hand offered the find quietly. Fenris gazed at the book a moment before taking it from the man. The thick book fell heavy into his palm.

Standing triumphantly to the side, Hawke tilted his head, “That's good, right? Anything else?” A knowing look was plastered onto his face as he gazed down at Fenris.

Letting out a groan, Fenris felt his ears flatten and his cheeks redden minutely. Try as he might, he found no words to continue. If he fell silent here, he'd have to leave and then he'd be without resolution again. He couldn't falter here.

“I take that as a yes? Is there something you _want_?”

Dropping the book like a discarded inhibition, Fenris snatched the taller man's wrist and squeezed lightly, “In fact, there is.”

Garrett felt his heart hum at this, the veins pumping vigorously as his eyes made their way to Fenris', “That so? Like what?”

Fenris grumbled, his body crowding the large man against a shelf abruptly, “Drop the act, would you?”

Hawke laughed gently, his eyes dancing with mirth, “You asked to see where I work.”

“You're the one who wanted to do this horrid display. Why must I feign ignorance to knowing you, Hawke?”

The librarian peered down at Fenris, his nose brushing against the elf's, “Sometimes it's fun to pretend. I even dressed all nice for ya.”

The elf stiffened, his green eyes glinting at the small confession.

Large hands slipped to rest on Fenris' hips, thumbs kneading into his hip bones imploringly, “As I said, anything else you want from me, _sir_?”

With a low growl, Fenris placed a hand firmly on the back of his lover's neck. Pulling him down to his level, he kissed him fervently and without restriction. A soft groan spilled from Hawke as he returned the affection, his lips pliant and eager against Fenris'. The shelves creaked as the pair dug their bodies into the wooden support beams.

Silently, Fenris pressed his knee between Hawke's legs, his own thigh rustling against Hawke in feral greeting. The quick pant he earned in favor of such an act enticed him further. Grasping either side of the finely dressed hips, Fenris guided his lover's pelvis down and against his knee purposefully.

Throwing his head to rest back against the shelf, Garrett buried his fingers deep into the leather of his partner's jacket. The pressure elicited a squeak from the fabric. Encouraged by the strength of the librarian's hold, the bookworm continued.

Mouth hot against the stubble poking against his lips, Fenris busied his hands with the belt and buttons of Hawke's pants.

“R-right here?” Garrett managed to ask, his breaths forming in ragged waves of relief and anticipation.

Fenris answered with another deep kiss to his lips, silencing all the queries immediately.

Zipper teeth loudly separated from one another as the elf eagerly jerked the man's pants free from his hips. Glancing down at the man's arousal, Fenris threw Hawke a glare, “You mean to tell me you don't wear any sort of underwear at work? Perhaps I should start laying out your clothing the night before.”

Garrett snickered, shaking his head, “Not when I know you're coming. Who needs underwear then?”

Rolling his eyes, Fenris' fingers gingerly wrapped around the firming length of his mate, “Reach in my pocket. Take out the bottle.”

Nodding silently, all understanding of words and how to form them quickly leaving him, Hawke watched with a hooded stare as Fenris ran his palm and fingertips along lover's need. His thumb flicked over the tip of his arousal, the pad slick from his anticipation. Growling at the growing need burning in the pits of his stomach, Hawke freed the bottle from his lover's pants and offered it.

Regretfully, Fenris removed his hold from Garrett's length, his eyes never leaving his as he flipped open the bottle and squeezed a decent amount into the palm of his hand and fingertips. In a gruff movement, Hawke found himself pressed nose-first into the shelving units.

“H-Hey!” He tried gently.

“I think I like this section best,” Fenris offered against Garrett's ear, his tongue flicking along the shell of his hearing in languid, demonstrative motions.

Holding back any sounds that threatened to spill forth, Hawke sank his teeth into the back of the hand stabling himself against the shelf. Difficult to hear from their shared heavy breathing, the sound of Fenris freeing himself from his own trousers was barely audible. The soft squish as lube spread over the other man, the twitch in his own arousal as Garrett leaned back against his lover with impatience-- the whole exchange had either two a rush of nerves and palpitating heart rhythms.

Sheer ego swelled at the tone falling in a frenzy from Fenris' throat as he grasped firmly onto Hawke's bottom, his nails biting into his skin with half-crescent moon tattoos shaped against the muscle of his rump. Demanding his immediate immersion, Hawke spread his legs further. Nimbly, he removed a foot from his trouser legs. The tension of the thin fingers digging into his rear deepened. He could imagine the sultry expression engraved upon his elven lover's face as he studied the pliant form before him. It was rare he could encourage Fenris into such bawdy displays of affection. The older male typically wished to remain behind the comfort of their shared apartment and the secure holdings of the locks on their door. Being far from a coward, however, it took little to convince the former-soldier to agree to a little roleplaying. The only casualty would be the books and the memories that resurfaced whenever Hawke was tending to this particular section of the library again in private.

“Hey,” Fenris murmured against the nape of Garrett's neck, his tone striving for evenness as he tugged their lower bodies closer. “Relax, alright?”

With an encouraging kiss from the human to the temple clad with white hair, knowledgeable fingers slipped between his muscled arse, the prior application of the lube dressed over the pads of his digits thickly. Sucking in a harsh breath, Hawke's nerves set to flames at the intrusive gesture. Gently, testing, one digit slipped inside with great care and authority. The back of Hawke's hand was turning red from bite marks and raw devouring as he tried to keep any and all sounds of their encounter limited to them and them alone. Massaging deliberately, his finger retreated, only to be replaced with another. Two. White-knuckled and entirely too far in to care for propriety, Garrett rocked backwards into the digits. Instinctively, Fenris let his other hand glide about the dips and bones of Hawke's body, slipping to grasp the heavily aroused man once more. Jerking into his grasp, thankful for any friction, the large Ferelden muttered his haughty approval loud enough for the sensitive elven ears to hear. Smiling against his neck, Fenris gave himself a quick ministration before pressing the head of his own need flush against the opening he'd been nurturing only moments before. Checking the consistency of the lube and the readiness of his partner, the elf promised dark desires into Garrett's eardrums as he nudged inside.

Arduous and agonizingly tepid, the two rubbed against one another; each movement further, deeper, stronger. Finally, with both parties assured, Fenris eased into a steady climb. The raw sound of skin against skin, bodies mashing against the other, lube spreading inside and outside as the ex-soldier hissed his desires thick against the other's shoulder. Clinging to the shelf, several books toppled to the ground in nasty debris of their exchange. The beginnings of sweat formed at the crown of their hair and the tips of their noses. With each thrust and rattle of the shelf, the glasses slid further down the bridge of Hawke's nose.

“ _Look at me_.”

Garrett found a staple to reality as Fenris called to him, his breath warm and tickling at his ears. With hazy eyes and a parted mouth, Hawke did just that. The elf's hold tightened around the human's arousal further, eliciting a soft whimper. If he kept this sincere dedication, it wouldn't take much more. Thrusting roughly against the taller male, Fenris kissed him savagely, the whisper of his own satisfaction looming over him. With a suggestive smile, he spoke again: “I think I'd like to take out a library card, after all. I can see all the _benefits_ this library has to offer.”

Choking out a heady laugh, Hawke jerked into Fenris' hand once more, “I'm happy to hear that I've interested you.”

“ _Enraptured me,_ ” Fenris corrected, his voice husky and serious despite the prior roleplay, “Utterly and completely.”

Bodies wet with sweat, the two labored against and inside one another in brisk, lustful writhing. Whimpers fell incessantly into the air, warning them of what was rapidly approaching.

Once more, Hawke locked eyes with the smoldering green of the elf's. He didn't need to whisper his warning, Fenris could feel the raw, oblivious rolls of Garrett's hips. With each crash of Fenris' body with the other's, he felt his insides tighten around him. Lulling his head backwards, Fenris let his eyes settle on the ceiling, the pooling of release began to rise through his abdomen.

“ _Garrett_ ,” He groaned, his hips jerking spastic against the other man as he found release.

The swell of warmth and muscle and fingers working against his own length entirely-too-well was all the encouragement Hawke needed to follow suit, his relief covering Fenris' fingers, palm, and some of the floor.

–

Once clothes had been righted and breathing returned to regular patterns, the two spent a generous amount of time kissing one another lazily.

Cheeks still red from their lovemaking, Hawke bent down to retrive the fallen victims from their escapade, “So, do you really want this book, Fenris?”

The elf rubbed at the back of his neck, stretching from his exertion, “I do.”

Garrett snorted, “Such a bookworm. I don't get it.”

“What's there to get? The sooner I finish it, the sooner I can come back and borrow another book.”

Hawke blinked stupidly.

Fenris sighed, placing a chaste kiss to the man's nose, “I rather hope the same librarian helps me out again in the future.”

“As long as you'll have me,” Garrett offered, his heart swelling in adoration for the man.

The shorter male gave the hints of a smile, his eyes far more expressive and honest than the rest of him ever could be, “Quite a long while, then.”

**Quite a long while**.

 


End file.
